


Surprise

by thatmitchsentho



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, fluuuuuuufffff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmitchsentho/pseuds/thatmitchsentho
Summary: Beca and Aubrey are FaceTiming through Beca's tour of Europe, but it's getting harder and harder to be apart. But Beca has a surprise in store.





	

Aubrey was waiting at her desk impatiently, basically staring down her screen. She was hanging out hard to hear from her girlfriend, Beca Mitchell, who was currently in the European leg of her world tour and was in Denmark.

She missed her badly, having to stay home and work. They talked or FaceTimed almost every day, but it wasn't the same. They were so used to being together every day, sharing a house and a bed, that this was absolute torture for both of them. It was almost uncanny, that two such fiercely independent women would need each other in the way that they did.

The synthetic tone alerting her that Beca was trying to establish contact rang out and she hurriedly accepted. "Hey." She took a moment just to look at her girlfriend's beautiful, but tired, face.

"Hey beautiful," Beca said. She looked exhausted, with dark circles under her eyes. But she was smiling.

"You look tired," Aubrey said. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, just some unexpected delays," Beca said. "And I miss you, Bree."

"Ugh, I miss you too," Aubrey said. "I can't believe we have eighteen more days."

"Are you - wearing my plaid?" Beca asked. Aubrey pulled the blue and white shirt tighter around her.

"Yeah."

"It looks great on you," Beca said, "but it can't possibly fit. It's gotta be small."

"Well, I can't button it up," Aubrey said, "and the sleeves are too short. But honestly, I feel smaller without it on. It smells like you, even after I've washed it. At least I can pretend you're here." She started to get teary.

"I love you, Bree," Beca said softly. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," Aubrey said.

"What have you got planned for today?" Beca asked, trying to redirect the conversation.

"Chlo and Stace are taking pity on me and we're going to get our girl time on. Facials, massages, pedicure, manicure," she said.

"I'm sure it'll be a blast," she said. "You can't not have fun with those two."

"Yeah I know," Aubrey said. She sighed.

"Eighteen more days," Beca said. "We can do this." Now she was starting to get teary. Aubrey reached out to touch the screen.

"It's not the same as touching you," she said. "When you get home we're not leaving the house for days."

"Amen to that," Beca said. She yawned. "I'm so glad I don't have a show tonight. There was some kind of damage to some place I can't pronounce after a mild earth tremor and our ten hour trip turned into nineteen."

"That sucks," Aubrey said. She knew Beca didn't sleep well on the road, especially in the midst of traveling. "Well, the girls will be here soon, and you can go get some sleep."

"Yeah," Beca said. "I'm sorry I'm not better conversation."

"Just getting to see your face is enough," Aubrey said. "You're gorgeous." Beca yawned again.

"And you look like heaven," Beca said.

"Go get some sleep," Aubrey said. "I love you, Beca."

"I love you," she said with a sleepy smile. "Tuesday morning?"

"Tuesday morning for you," she confirmed. She disconnected and stared at her screen with an ache in her chest. She was still sitting there resolutely when Chloe and Stacie let themselves in.

"Just talked to B?" Stacie said. Aubrey nodded, biting on her lip to stop from tearing up again. The two girls knew how serious they had gotten about each other and how hard it was for them to be apart, so they didn't poke fun at her for getting emotional. Chloe just tugged her into a hug, telling her they were almost done.

"Yeah I know," Aubrey said. "I just miss her you know? I know it's not long and I know it's not the last time she'll be gone. I just want her home. Just let me grab my stuff and we'll go." She wiped her eyes and disappeared.

"I feel bad knowing what we know and not telling her," Chloe said.

"I know... but don't ruin it," Stacie said.

"I won't," Chloe said.

By the time they were done getting pampered, Aubrey did feel better. Chloe and Stacie always managed to cheer her up. She wasn't ecstatic but she definitely felt better than when she had left, even after they had declined an invitation to stay for dinner, citing other plans. She unlocked the door to the house and stepped inside, sliding her shoes off and leaving them by the door. She didn't notice the converse on the floor, for whatever reason, and headed toward the bedroom. She just wanted to take a hot bath and then order in and drink some wine and wallow in her misery a little while.

She walked into the room, and immediately she began crying. Beca was sitting atop the bed, just waiting. She still looked tired, but she was there, really there. Beca started crying too, silent tears of relief and happiness rolling down her cheeks as she stood and opened her arms. Aubrey rushed into them and they wrapped themselves in each other. Beca let one hand tug through her hair, the other arm holding her close.

"God I missed this," Beca said. "I missed the way you smell, the way you feel in my arms." Aubrey kissed her, over and over until she was breathless.

"How did you- I mean, you were in Denmark?" Aubrey said. "Actually I don't care. I just care that you're here."

"The earthquake damaged the arena I was supposed to play at," Beca said. "The two shows got cancelled and I thought the next six days would be better spent here." Beca pulled her in for a tender kiss.

"I was planning on wallowing in my misery tonight," Aubrey said.

"How so?"

"I was going to take a bath and eat Chinese and drink a bottle of red," Aubrey said.

"Well, fortunately, they sound like things that could easily be turned into group activities," Beca said. Aubrey's fingers were unbuttoning her shirt.

"I'd already gotten that far," Aubrey said. She slid the shirt off of her shoulders and let her fingers run down Beca's arms. It had been way too long. Beca was already tugging the zip down on her dress, fusing their mouths together. They collapsed back on to the bed in a desperate attempt to get their clothes off as quickly as possible, to satiate the need that was erupting between them.

After a long, sweaty entanglement, Beca was laying on her stomach and staring at a content Aubrey's face. Aubrey was face up and running her fingers through Beca's hair. "I missed this," Beca said softly. "Not just the sex - but damn that was good - I mean the laying here with you."

"I missed it too," Aubrey said. She brought Beca's face down to hers and kissed her softly. "So, that bath?"

"Mmm," Beca said, kissing her again. "Want me to go start running it?"

"That'd be great," Aubrey said. "I still need a minute before I can walk again."

"I try," Beca said with a smirk. She got up and Aubrey heard the faucets in the bathroom. She smiled as she heard Beca begin humming. She got up and joined her in the bathroom.

"You want me to get the wine and we'll drink it in the bath?" she asked.

"Sounds great," Beca said. Aubrey brought a bottle of red in, poured two glasses, and settled down opposite Beca in the giant tub. She felt Beca's hand on her calf and looked at her. The steam was curling the bits of her hair that were escaping the messy bun she had tied and was making her skin damp. The brunette caught her staring. "What?"

"I just missed your face," Aubrey said, drinking some of her wine. "I can't believe you're here."

"Neither can I," Beca said.

"Stace and Chlo are gonna flip," Aubrey said. "I was a bummed out wreck this morning when they got here."

"Uh, they knew I was coming," Beca said slowly. "They offered to take you out of the house so I could sneak in."

"Seriously?" Aubrey said.

"There's also a surprise portion of this evening," Beca said. "After the bath. This part they didn't know about."

"Where? What?"

"No questions," Beca said. "I want to enjoy this bath with you. So drink your wine." Beca's hand was gently stroking her leg and it felt amazing, so despite her curiosity, she sat back. After Beca had finished her wine, she tugged Aubrey over to her side of the tub and encouraged her to settle in between her legs. The smaller girl wrapped her arms around her, grazing her lips over her shoulder, and they just relaxed.

When the water began to grow cold they got out and threw comfortable clothes on, and Beca told Aubrey now would be a good time to call for the food. She did so, and Beca came out of the bedroom holding one of those sleeping masks you get on airplanes.

"What's this?"

"Time for your surprise," Beca said. She put it on her and told her she'd be right back. She heard the brunette return and begin talking.

"You know how I promised you I'd bring you back something awesome to make up for how long this tour was?" Beca said. "And to thank you for being the world's most incredible girlfriend?"

"I remember that conversation," she said. "I think you swore to bring back the most incredible gift I could imagine."

"Well I'm pretty sure I managed it," Beca said. "Okay you can take it off." She tugged the mask off and saw Beca on one knee holding out a ring box.

"Oh my god," she said. "Beca."

"Bree, we both know you're the eloquent one in this partnership. But I'll give it a go. I love you. I love you so god damn much I can barely handle it. Being apart from you is the worst and I want to make sure that every time I come home, it's going to be to you." Aubrey was crying again.

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me, seriously, and I want you to know that all this fame and fortune I've stumbled upon means nothing, not a damn thing, compared to how I feel when I'm with you. So, Aubrey, say you'll marry me. Say you want me forever. Let me be the lucky woman who gets to wake up next to you all the days of our lives, and spend each and every one of them making you happy."

"Of course," Aubrey said. "Yes, Beca. I'd be crazy not to marry you." Beca couldn't contain her smile. She stood and pushed the glittering ring onto her finger and kissed her passionately. When she went to pull back, Aubrey wouldn't let her go, urging the embrace to last longer.

Beca felt Aubrey's teeth tug at her bottom lip and growled. "We have food on the way."

"I know," Aubrey said. "Just a foretaste of what you can expect after dinner." Beca leaned in again, this time just brushing a soft kiss to her lips, and sliding her arms around Aubrey's waist.

"So you're gonna marry me?" Beca said.

"Yep," Aubrey said.

"Not going to lie, that's pretty awesome," Beca said.

"As if I was ever going to say no," Aubrey said. "I'm crazy about you, you know that."

"Yeah I know, but this is…" Beca began. "I still sometimes feel like my entire life is a dream. My dream job, the fact that I can drive down the street and see my face on a billboard, and coming home to you… I honestly don't know how I got lucky like this."

"You know you're my dream, right?" Aubrey said, tilting Beca's face up with her fingertips. "I just wanted to be happy and find someone who cares about me and supports me while I work crazy shifts. And you're that for me. I'm the lucky one." She left a chaste kiss on her now-fiancée's lips.

"I love you," Beca said.

"I love you, too," Aubrey said. "Also, this ring, Beca. Oh my god."

"I'm glad you like it." Aubrey held her hand closer to her face.

"It's stunning," she said. "A tiny part of me wants to tell the girls right this second and then call everyone I've ever met. But a bigger part of me doesn't want to talk to anyone at all."

"I have an idea," Beca said. "Where's your phone?"

"On the kitchen counter," Aubrey said. Beca went and got it and instructed Aubrey to hold up her hand. Then she snapped a photo of the two of them, turning her head to plant a kiss on Aubrey's cheek. After they checked it out, she texted the photo to Chloe and Stacie, along with a time and place for breakfast the next day, and then turned the phone off.

"There," Beca said. "The girls know and we don't have to talk to anyone but the delivery guy."

"You know very well Stacie is going to have to physically restrain Chloe from coming over here," Aubrey laughed. Beca grinned, knowing that Aubrey was probably right. The doorbell rang and she disappeared to pay the driver, Aubrey going to get the open bottle of wine from the bathroom. On her way back, she stopped in the bedroom and snagged the plaid of Beca's she had been wearing, putting it back on and going out to the living room. Beca was depositing the food on the coffee table, but she looked up and smiled.

"Stealing my plaid again?" she asked. "I'm here now, you don't have to wear it."

"You're forgetting something," Aubrey said. "You asked me to marry you. So that means what's mine is yours and what's yours is mine. So this plaid…"

"Is ours," Beca agreed. "Super cheesy, Bree."

"Maybe," Aubrey said. "But you love it."

"Yeah, I do," Beca said. She handed her the open Szechuan Chicken container with a kiss on the lips. "Now eat. You're going to need your energy." Aubrey just raised an eyebrow and brought the chopsticks to her mouth.


End file.
